


Издержки профессии

by EliLynch



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Ритуалы, отработанные до автоматизма, не вызывают эмоций. Даже если перед тобой лежит тело привлекательной женщины, инстинкты любезно проигнорируют этот факт".





	

Ритуалы, отработанные до автоматизма, не вызывают эмоций. Даже если перед тобой лежит тело привлекательной женщины, инстинкты любезно проигнорируют этот факт. Все, что нужно сделать Коулу Фелпсу, это произвести несколько простых действий. В первый раз было как ножом по сердцу. Теперь - как ножом по маслу.   
Поднять левую руку - обломаны ли ногти?   
Поднять правую руку - содрано ли с безымянного пальца обручальное кольцо?   
_Нет. Возможно, в этот раз убийцу спугнули раньше, чем он успел поживиться украшениями._  
Опустить взгляд ниже, на обнаженную грудь (инстинкты все еще молчат) и живот - есть ли очередная бессмысленно-кровожадная надпись?   
_Какой сердобольный глупец успел накрыть тело одеялом? Ладно, хоть надписи нет. В этот раз ублюдку крупно не повезло._  
Повернуть шею (мерзкий хруст, как от смятой в кулаке сигаретной пачки, он преследует его с тех пор, как началась муторная история с маньяком) и... не услышать хруста. Нащупать пульс. Замереть с протянутой рукой, чувствуя как собственный ритм сердца превышает допустимую скорость. 

— Коул, что ты делаешь? — сонно ворчит Мэри, вслепую отмахиваясь от его ладони. — У тебя руки холодные. Дай выспаться...  
— Да-да, конечно, — с испуганной поспешностью откликается он и закусывает край покрывала, чтобы не было слышно стука зубов.   
Мэри переворачивается на другой бок. Затихает, размеренно и глубоко дыша. В предрассветных сумерках Коул Фелпс, прославленный полицейский из Лос-Анжеловского отдела убийств, испуганно таращится в стену, молясь о том, чтобы жена никогда не узнала о печальных последствиях его работы. Что он не сразу способен нащупать грань между реальностью и кошмарами. Что только что принял её за труп. 

***   
Перед смертью Коул не смотрит нарезку из важных событий своей жизни. У него есть секунд пятнадцать, самый талантливый киномеханик сумел бы показать за это время лишь бессмысленную фрагментальную кашу. Зато Коул успевает оценить черный юмор мироздания.   
Его главный грех связан с пожарами (от обугленных людей запах идет почти такой же, как от поджаренной курицы, поэтому после службы в армии он становится вегетарианцем поневоле).   
Главный грех связан с пожарами, а теперь он тонет в воде. Ха-ха. Отличная шутка.   
Возможно, искупавшись с летальным исходом в канализации, он и искупление заслужит.   
— Прощай! — кричит он в поделенное на части решеткой ночное небо, чуть улыбаясь собственным мыслям. 

Волна заботливо накрывает его с головой.


End file.
